Finalmente Me Has Notado
by Diethel-san
Summary: Después de que Tenten llegue a un acuerdo con ella misma, se dará cuenta de que Neji simplemente no vale la pena y no desea hacer nada más con él. Pero, ¿Neji la dejará ir tan fácilmente? ¡NejiXTenten! [oneshot] Traducción!


N/A: Este fanfiction es de Mystical Shadow Angel y originalmente se llama 'You've Finally Noticed Me'. Esta tan sólo es una traducción.

Disclaimer: Neji y Tenten pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. El fanfiction le pertenece a Mystical Shadow Angel. La traducción a mí. Todos los derechos reservados. (DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO D:!)

Finalmente me has notado

Mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo pesadamente en la villa de Konoha, era de suponer que todos estaban cubriéndose en la calidez de sus casas. Pero eso no era cierto.

El sonido del metal contra el metal se podía oír desde la zona de entrenamiento en lo alto de la colina. Se podía ver a dos personas ahí, atacándose furiosamente, inconscientes de la lluvia y de todo lo demás.

Neji tenía su Byakugan y estaba intentando golpear una de las salidas de chakra de Tenten. Sin embargo, ella era lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar sus ataques y estaba intentando golpearlo con su kunai.

Tenten retrocedió y lanzó un par de kunais en su dirección. Usando eso como distracción, rápidamente formó un par de sellos con las manos y cientos de varias armas llovieron sobre Neji.

Justo cuando Tenten pensaba que la victoria iba a ser por fin de ella, escuchó un sonoro _'poof'_ y Neji desapareció. O, más bien, su clon desapareció.

"Parece que gano otra vez", una voz se oyó justo detrás de ella. Antes de tener tiempo para comprender lo que le acababa de decir, Neji la hizo caer, sosteniéndola contra el suelo.

"¿Admites tu derrota?" le preguntó con voz sarcástica mientras su rostro estaba directamente sobre el de ella a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Tenten pudo sentir el húmedo suelo en su espalda y las gotas de lluvia golpeando sin piedad sobre ellos. El rostro de su compañero prevenía que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre su rostro.

Ella miró directamente a su rostro, admirando sus ojos sin pupilas. Suspiró mientras se daba cuenta de que, una vez más, perdía ante el prodigioso Hyuuga Neji.

Justo entonces, se dio cuenta exactamente qué tan cerca estaban uno del otro. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y la punta de sus narices estaban casi tocándose.

Tenten observó sus impresionantes ojos, queriendo estar perdida en ellos por siempre. Pero ella sabía, muy en el fondo, que eso nunca iba a pasar.

"Me rindo," dijo e inmediatamente la liberó.

En eso, Neji comenzó a caminar, yéndose del lugar. Ella se levantó del suelo y lo miró caminar lejos de ella. No sabía por qué siempre lo observaba, con su espalda dirigida hacia ella. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente su piel pero ella parecía no darse cuenta.

Siempre había sido así. Ambos entrenaban juntos, con lluvia o con sol. Luego, después de derrotarla, él se iba sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Tenten no sabía por qué pero, siempre que eso sucedía, sentía una dolorosa punzada en su corazón.

Tan sólo una despedida era suficiente… pero ella nunca la había recibido de él. Ni siquiera una vez.

Era casi como si fuera una herramienta para ser utilizada en sus necesidades, para ayudarlo a mejorar, para volverlo más fuerte.

Tenten sintió el dolor clavarse en su corazón fuertemente. Sí, había tristeza… pero, en el fondo, también había una rabia creciente.

Neji y ella habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, entrenando y en misiones. Nunca habían sido separados antes. Pero... ¿por qué él no la veía de una manera especial?

Siempre veía su espalda… siempre. Eso la hartaba. Ella ansiaba por su presencia todos los días pero todo lo que él podía hacer era darle la espalda.

Lágrimas de rabia caían por su rostro.

Estaba harta de eso. Harta de hacer todo para tratar de complacerlo. Harta de ver su espalda todo el tiempo. Harta de no ser percibida. Ella estaba harta de todo eso.

Si Neji realmente no la necesitaba, entonces ella ya no estaría ahí para él. ¿Cuál era el punto en entrenar con él?. ¿Cuál era el punto en ir a las mismas misiones que él?. ¿Qué motivo había para pasar tanto tiempo con él cuando nunca la había notado antes… nunca se había preocupado por ella…?

Lentamente, Tenten se levantó del suelo húmedo y, tristemente, caminó hacia su casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Neji se despertó con el amanecer. Rápidamente, se dio un baño y tomó un ligero desayuno antes de encaminarse al campo de entrenamiento para entrenar con Tenten. 

Mientras llegaba, no se sorprendió de no ver a nadie aún. Neji siempre tenía el hábito de llegar antes que ella.

Sin embargo, en los próximos diez minutos o más, su solitaria figura se aproximaría al campo de entrenamiento.

Se paró silenciosamente, esperando a su contrincante. Cinco minutos… diez minutos… quince minutos… veinte minutos…

Neji frunció el entrecejo. Tenten nunca llegaba tan tarde. Ella nunca había olvidado su entrenamiento y tampoco se permitía dormir en vez de entrenar.

Media hora después, aún no había señal de ella. Su mirada ahora estaba llena de preocupación, aunque sus atractivos ojos no demostraban nada.

Neji se encaminó hacia el departamento de Tenten. Él sabía que había algo mal. Sus inusualmente precisos instintos le decían que algo iba mal… terriblemente mal.

Al tener su departamento a la vista, vio las cortinas abiertas, lo que significaba que ella estaba despierta.

Lentamente, se aproximó a su departamento y su conducta calmada cubría su creciente preocupación por su compañera de equipo.

Neji golpeó a la puerta una vez. No hubo respuesta. Él intentó de nuevo y aún no había respuesta. Realmente no se sentía con ganas de alzar su voz tan temprano en la mañana, ya que la mayoría de los vecinos aún deberían estar durmiendo.

Suspirando vagamente, sacó una llave extra que había tomado secretamente de su departamento hace años. Silenciosamente, abrió la puerta e ingresó en su departamento sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Tenten estaba en su habitación, sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía detener la rabia que la consumía pero, al mismo tiempo, encontraba difícil odiar a alguien a quien quería tanto. 

En eso, oyó un golpe en la puerta. Sin siquiera abrirla, supo de quién se trataba.

"Probablemente ha venido a ver por qué no he ido a entrenar…_"_, pensó para sí misma.

Decidió ignorar los golpes. Si no recibía respuesta, entonces asumiría que no había nadie en casa. Ella esperaba que la dejara sola pero, en algún lugar en el fondo de su corazón, el deseo de verlo aún estaba presente.

Después de que los golpes cesaron, Tenten dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en su departamento.

En una fracción de segundo, sostuvo un kunai directamente a la garganta de su invasor pero, antes de tener tiempo para reaccionar, unas fuertes manos sujetaron las suyas y lanzaron el kunai lejos de su cuerpo.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de quien era – Neji.

"¿Por qué no te presentaste para entrenar?" La voz profunda de Neji sonó. Externamente, Neji se veía como la calmada persona que era pero, en el interior, su corazón estaba latiendo sonoramente y su respiración iba y venía más rápido de lo normal.

Las manos de Tenten estaban sujetadas detrás de ella por Neji. No podía ver su rostro, tan sólo podía escuchar su voz. Y no le agradó lo que estaba escuchando.

Su voz era normal, como si fuera una conversación cotidiana. Ella lo odiaba por esto. Él nunca dejaría que nadie se le acercara, ni siquiera por un minuto.

No le respondió. En vez de eso, comenzó a resistirse para escapar de su captura. Pero era un intento inútil ya que sus manos no la dejarían ir, no importa cuán fuerte trate.

"Suéltame," le dijo calmadamente.

"Primero respóndeme," respondió Neji firmemente.

"¡Suéltame!" exclamó Tenten mientras la rabia se abría paso por su rostro.

Neji se sorprendió. Tenten nunca le había alzado la voz antes. No había la necesidad de hacerlo con anterioridad.

Y su tono acababa de sonar molesto. '¿_Tenten estaba molesta con él? Ella nunca antes había estado molesta con él…'_

"Tenten, qué sucede?" preguntó Neji, sujetando aún más fuerte sus muñecas.

Sin responderle, Tenten usó sus piernas para tratar de barrer sus pies. Sin siquiera mirar abajo, él evitó sus inútiles intentos.

"¡_Suéltame_!", gritó Tenten con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos. Trató duramente de detenerlas mientras se acercaban. No quería que él la viera de esta manera. No quería llorar en frente de él.

"No te soltaré hasta que me digas qué pasa," Neji permaneció calmado y su rostro seguía sin revelar nada. Pero, por dentro, estaba más sorprendido más nunca.

Él nunca había visto a Tenten tan fuera de control antes. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

"¡He dicho que me sueltes!. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?. ¡Suéltame!", le gritó Tenten.

"Responde mi pregunta y te dejaré ir. ¿Por qué no fuiste a entrenar?"

"¿Por qué no fui a entrenar?. ¡Por qué _debería _ir a entrenar!. ¿Para actuar como una herramienta?. ¿Para desperdiciar mi tiempo con un tipo sin corazón como tú?. ¡No importa qué haga, nunca recibo nada a cambio!. ¡Ni siquiera un simple _gracias_ o _adiós_!" El pecho de Tenten se inflaba con furia y ella retomaba su agresividad.

"Tenten…" dijo Neji suavemente mientras sus palabras lo herían profundamente. Lo que ella decía no era cierto. Nada de eso era cierto.

"¿Por qué me molestaría en pasar más tiempo contigo?. ¿Por qué?. ¡Soy sólo una compañera de entrenamiento para ti!. ¡Alguien que te ayuda a entrenar!. ¡Que te ayuda a mejorar tus habilidades!. ¡Eso es todo lo que soy!. ¡Puedes usar a alguien más, Neji, porque estoy _harta_ de eso!. ¡Estoy harta de no ser notada por ti!"

"Tenten, detente" dijo Neji con una punzada de ira en su tono de voz.

"¿Detenerme?. ¿Me estás diciendo que me detenga? No puedo creer esto, Hyuuga Neji… ¡tú, maldito bastardo!" gritó Tenten, lágrimas cayendo libremente de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

"¡_Suficiente!_" gritó Neji.

Antes de que Tenten supiera lo que había pasado, había sido volteada de espalda y atrapada en el suelo.

Las manos de Neji estaban en sus hombros, sujetándola hacia abajo. Su rostro estaba a tan sólo centímetros del de ella y podía sentir su cálida respiración ventilando su rostro.

La respiración de Neji era rápida y superficial mientras peleaba por controlar sus emociones.

La verdad era que él estaba asustado de admitir sus sentimientos por ella. ¿Qué sucedería si le dijera cómo se sentía pero ella no sintiera lo mismo?. ¿Y si él iba un paso más allá y la perdía para siempre?

Neji la quería mucho, más allá del cariño que se siente por un amigo. Él quería que ella fuera suya por siempre y que nunca pertenezca a ningún otro hombre.

Por este fuerte sentimiento hacia ella, estaba muy asustado de perderla. Él no podía perderla… simplemente no podía.

Sus blancos ojos perlados se fijaron en sus profundos ojos marrones.

Los ojos de Tenten mostraban asombro y consternación. Ella nunca lo había visto perder el control como ahora. Neji siempre era un maestro al esconder sus emociones, no importaba la situación.

Pero ahora mismo, era como si su escudo acabara de romperse.

Antes, Tenten nunca había sido capaz de leer su mente tan sólo mirándole a los ojos. Pero ahora, tan sólo observándolo, podía leerlo como un libro.

_Deseo, desesperación, cariño… _todo estaba ahí.

Ahora ella comprendía. Ella comprendía completamente.

Neji había estado ocultando sus emociones muy bien. La quería desde hace mucho tiempo pero lo había mantenido oculto. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué eligió esconder sus emociones frente a ella?

Tenten se mordió el labio inferior y ligeramente evitó la mirada de sus blancos y puros ojos. No sabía qué más hacer.

Tan sólo un segundo antes, había estado consumida por su rabia. No quería más que partirlo en trozos y arrancar esa calmada mirada de su rostro.

Pero ahora, ya no sentía rabia. Todo lo que sentía era confusión. Y ya no sabía qué más hacer…

Neji la miró morderse el labio inferior con ansiedad y observó la inseguridad en sus ojos.

¿Estaba dudando de sus emociones?. ¿Estaba indispuesta a creer que la quería?

Sin perder otro segundo, Neji la jaló hacia él y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

El beso parecía durar por siempre. Aunque fueron un par de segundos, se sintió como una hora para ellos. Cuando Neji sintió que ambos necesitaban aire, la alejó suavemente.

'Tenía miedo de perderte, Tenten. No quise lastimarte. Por favor…', le murmuró suavemente.

Esas pocas palabras que salieron de sus labios significaron todo para ella. Ese día, se dio cuenta que no podía querer a nadie más de lo que quería a ese hombre parado frente a ella.

Lágrimas corrían por los marrones ojos de Tenten. Sin embargo, sonrió.

'Finalmente me has notado.'

* * *

N/A: Aww!. Realmente me encantó traducir este fanfiction porque está tan bien escrito que me dio ganas de que todos lo lean. Pero creo que no lo hice bien... Si alguien sabe inglés, lo lee y piensa que mi traducción es una basura, sí, lo sé, gracias.

Demás está decir lo de los reviews y si quieren, lo hacen D: y no, no daré galletas gratis a todo aquel que lo haga xD (inner: o dejan reviews o los violo!. ¿Cómo es?)


End file.
